


I'll Treat You Like A Prince

by SailingMyLarryShip



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Riding, Sexual Content, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailingMyLarryShip/pseuds/SailingMyLarryShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is in a very bad mood and Harry knows a great way to cheer up his prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Treat You Like A Prince

"Harry, could you fucking stop? I'm not in the mood." Louis hissed at his boyfriend as Harry tries to cuddle up to the smaller boy. Harry looked up at Louis and frowned, saying, "What's the matter babe?" "I'm not in a good mood, alright? Can't I be unhappy one time?" Louis spat out not looking up from his laptop. "It's just, you're never angry. There has to be a reason Boo." The curly haired boy stated soothingly. Louis sighed and pushed his computer to the side, looking into Harry's mesmerizing, green eyes, perfectly outlined with eyelashes. He had such a worried look, making Louis feel like he had to tell him. "I cannot handle this. It's so hard for me Harry! I have to lie to every single person I know! It's not fair..." Louis trailed off. He expected the normal feeling he'd get in this situation, the burning eyes soon to be full of salty tears. But instead he found himself angry. He was in no mood for romance, not even Harry's romance. "Let's not talk about it. I don't want to talk right now." Louis sighed out reaching for his computer. "What if we did something besides talking?" Harry suggested. Louis could feel the smirk on the younger boys face, for he was ever so used to it. "Harry, no. Not now." Harry's idea quickly shot down, but he wasn't giving up. "Just watch." Harry commanded. Louis was now angry and annoyed, feeling like stomping away. "I'll treat you like a prince." Harry's sweet words rolled out of his mouth like cool water, so tempting and soothing. Louis tilts his head up to get a glimpse at the tall, muscular, ever so gorgeous boy standing above him. "Stand up my prince." Louis followed orders, only to be soon lifted off his feet as Harry carried the older boy upstairs to their room, placing him on the fluffy sheets. Louis straightens himself, sitting up. He looks up to see Harry has disappeared. "Harry? Haz? Haz where have you gone?" Louis questions peering around the corner. "You rang my beautiful?" Harry asked, gliding into the room. There he stood, right in front of him, muscles rippling, Louis' heart began to pound. He gulped and looked up and down the tall boy. All that was covering Harry was a pair of tight, black briefs. His thick erection was outlined in the thin fabric. "Come to me." Louis almost yelled. His face, like the rest of his body, is clenched, so tight. One of his eyebrows raises over the other and a pleasurable smirk peels out of his hard core face. Harry climbs onto the bed, pushing Louis up against the bed frame. The hard wood pressed against his back, straightening up his spine. Louis grabs hold of Harry's neck, pulling him closer as he presses his lips to Harry's. Their lips move in a simultaneous pace, as tongues are intertwined, exploring the other boy's mouth. Harry's smirk grew bigger as he felt a growing bulge pressed to his stomach, belonging to Louis. In a quick motion, Harry rips of each piece of Louis' clothing, leaving him bare. Everything he was hiding from the world now exposed to Harry's eyes. His eyes dilate as they scan down the smaller boys nakedness, landing on his desire, Louis hard length. "This for me my prince?" Harry smiled licking his lips. "It's only ever for you, love." Louis replied yanking at the band of Harry's underwear, pulling them down. Harry smile, knowing Louis was his, but feeling the need to prove it, I trailed his lips down Louis' neck, harshly sucking and biting and the soft skin. As a light bruise began to form, Harry moved his lips to Louis' ear. "You're mine." He stated lingering his hot breath. Louis closed his eyes as he felt Harry's large hands trailing down his body, pushing him against the wood again. "I'm going to suck you off now." Harry announced, kissing down Louis abs until he reached his destination. He trails his tongue along the vein on the bottom of his shaft. Reaching the end, he puts his swollen lips on the head of Louis' cock, kissing and sucking it lightly. "Harry..." Louis spoke, eyes still closed, needing more friction. Without warning, Harry pushed his head down farther, taking in Louis' length inch by inch, until he had the majority of it in his mouth. Louis cock hit the back of his throat and Harry began bobbing his head, grasping the base tightly while at it. Louis let out a deep moan, which he knew Harry liked. Harry's moan quickly followed, vibrating as he hollowed his cheeks. Small moan variously escaped Louis' mouth, only to further encourage Harry's actions. Harry could taste the sweet and salty pre-cum on his tongue. "H-Harry. I-I'm gonna..." Louis said between breaths, trailing off. "I want you to. Come for me my prince." Harry's deep, raspy voice put Louis over the edge. His hands gripped the sheets tightly as he reached his climax. Harry removed his mouth and placed his hands around Louis thick cock, pumping it. "Oh fuck! Yes Harry! Fuck yes!" Louis screamed as he came through his orgasm. Harry pumped him through his high as shots of a warm, whitish liquid shot onto his tongue and chin. As Louis started to go soft, Harry removed his hand, now using it to gather the liquid of his chin onto his fingers. He put two fingers in his mouth and sucked on them, making sure to get every last drop. "Fuck Harry!" Louis yelled as he could feel himself getting hard again at the sight before him. "You're so fucking sexy." Louis stated looking at his boyfriend. "Lou, I want to ride you." Harry said abruptly. "You sure?" Louis asked. Harry nodded, climbing up and straddling Louis, who was now completely hard again. "I love you Louis." "I love you too babe." Harry smiled as he reached to the bed side table grabbing a bottle of a clear substance. He squirted a generous amount into his hand and puffed a hot breath on it, before running it all over Louis' cock. He put the extra around his tight hole. Once he had Louis' member in hand, he placed it at his entrance. He looked down at the beautiful boy below him as Louis quickly trusted up into him in one quick motion. Harry slammed his eyes shut in a painful pleasure. Louis refused to move until Harry had adjusted to his large size. "Lou, please." Harry begged. Louis admired to beauty of Harry as he thrusted in and out a few more times. Harry moaned and threw his head back in pleasure. "You're so fucking gorgeous like this Harry." Louis said as he sped up his pace, causing Harry to scream, as Louis hit his prostate in each thrust. "Oh god Louis! You feel so fucking good!" Harry screamed, rolling his hips down. This put Louis over the edge. He pushed up into Harry even further. The feeling of Harry clenching and unclenching his ring of muscle around Louis' cock felt amazing. "Harry..." "Come on my prince, I want to feel your warm cum inside me." And with that, Louis was writhing below him, clutching his fists. "Say my name!" Harry shouted. "Fuck Harry! Fuck. Harryyyyy!!!" Louis shouted as he came through his orgasm, his liquids filling Harry to the brim. This was enough to make Harry want to come, Louis could tell. He grabbed Harry's cock and began vigorously pumping it until shot after shot of cum covered his stomach. "Oh fuck Lou!" Harry yelled letting out his last drop. He quickly collapsed next to Louis, covered in a shimmering sweat, still panting. "Feeling any better my prince?" Harry asked teasingly. "Definitely." Both boys began feeling the adrenaline wear off and they were getting tired. Harry removed himself from the bed, coming back in a minute with a warm, damp cloth. He knew Louis didn't like sleeping with cum on him. He wiped off his boyfriend and himself, climbing back into bed. "Thanks love." Louis said smiling and he cuddled into the arms of the bigger boy. Harry smiled, finally getting what he wanted, the cuddles and affection from the only thing in the world that mattered to him. Louis Tomlinson.


End file.
